Let me take a damn shower!
by Tezzino
Summary: Some days, you can't even take a shower in peace. everyone x Marvelous


It's been a long day, leaving even Marvelous exhausted. You wouldn't think such a thing was possible, but when you say that it had been a long day, it really had been. Not only had there been much more Zangyack than usually, they had also run into Basco, who had somehow managed to drench him in water. Not to mention what with how _cold_ it had been the last few days, made the wetness even worse.

Marvelous shivered, stepping into the shower, that was turned up as warm as it possibly could. He hadn't known that earth could be so _freezing_! He let out a sigh and felt a shudder run down his spine as the warm water hit his chilled body.

Gai had worried about the captain catching a cold, but Luca just declared that "_idiots doesn't catch colds_. While it was true that Marvelous hadn't caught a cold for a very long time, he didn't consider himself an idiot. He didn't worry about any cold though. What he wanted to focus on at the moment was nothing but the warm drops of water that ran down his body, warming his limbs up again. It felt too good to bother thinking now, his brain was growing number by the minute.

Right when he is about to wash his hair, the door to the bathroom is pulled open, and in storms no one else but their new comrade, Ikari Gai.  
>"Marvelous-san! Let me help you wash!"<br>Marvelous just stared at him. And Luca called _him_ an idiot! "I can do that myself!"  
>But Gai didn't seem to get it, even with such obvious words, as he came further in, totally getting too close for Marvelous to feel comfortable with it all. As Gai reached for his hair, intent on giving him help that he didn't even need, the captain's fist met the youngest and newest member of the crew's face, sending him reeling back.<br>"Get out!" he barked, and a shocked boy scrambled onto his feet, hurrying out of the bathroom.  
>Marvelous sighed and went back to what he had previously been doing.<p>

He had gotten as far as starting to rinse his hair when the next disturbance came, This time, it was Joe's turn to rush into the bathroom, asking him, much too loud, if he was alright. The long haired raven's voice bounced off the walls.  
>"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Seriously, why wouldn't he? It wasn't as if something had happened to him, besides getting bothered by Gai. But that didn't really count as having harm done to him.<br>"I saw Gai walking this way, and when he came out he was wet! He didn't do anything to you, did he!" He could see the bloody murder in Joe's eyes. If he said the wrong (or right depending on how you looked at it) thing, Gai would be dead before long.  
>"Then perhaps you saw the bruise on his face when he got out as well!" he snapped, sending Joe a glare. "Get out!"<br>A surprised Gibken was kicked out of the bathroom, more questions escaping his mouth, but Marvelous didn't answer.

It couldn't have been more than a minute since he kicked Joe out until the next person entered the bathroom. Don's blond locks became visible behind the big platter filled of food, and he smiled at his captain. "Neh, are you hungry?"  
>He wouldn't give away that the real reason for him coming in there was to check up on Marvelous just in case Gai or Joe had done anything indecent to him (and if they had, he was going to make them pay. Somehow). So with the food as a cover, he came closer to Marvelous, who sent him a deadly glare that made him pull back.<br>"Get out!"  
>Don left the room in tears.<p>

If he had thought that was the end of the disturbances, Marvelous was gravely wrong. When he had finally finished rinsing his hair, the next person came in. Ahim. What did she even do in here _now_, when he was in the shower?  
>Her intentions became clear soon enough. "Marvelous-san, do you need any towels?"<br>The question was so innocent and spoken with such a soft voice that had he been anyone else, he would have felt bad for what he was about to do. "Ahim, get out!" Yes, he was now annoyed enough to yell at even the princess.  
>Hurrying out of the room, Ahim dropped the towel in her arms on her way out.<p>

"Marvelous!"  
>The captain dunked his head against the wall in annoyance when Luca barged through the door, for some reason holding a broomstick in her hands. No, she didn't really have any reason for bothering him, besides for the fun of it. The others had already barged in on him, even Ahim, so why would <em>she<em> of all give him any privacy? No way. She hid the wry grin that threatened to split her face in two, as Marvelous sent her a nasty glare.  
>"Get out!"<br>As she left, she held in the laughter that was bubbling inside her, but once she was out of the bathroom, she rushed up to the deck to burst into loud laughter.

If the entire crew was planning on bothering him while he showered, there was only one left. Navi. But surely the robot parrot wouldn't come in here now..?  
>He shouldn't have let those thoughts be born within his mind, because as soon as he finished it, the door, that wasn't properly closed after Luca's invasion, was opened further, and in shot the parrot, almost hitting him in the process. Before his heat-clouded mind could even process the words he had already repeated so many times, Navi was out the door. How this treasure navigation could get so out of hand, he didn't know.<p>

He sighed, even more exhausted than he would ever have thought to be possible. He sank to the floor in the shower, letting the water rain down on him. Now there wouldn't be any more interruptions. The full crew had barged in, so hopefully he could do the rest of his showering in peace.  
>He just needed to rest for a few moments first..<p>

"Yo, Mabe-chan."  
>Marvelous froze. Surely that wasn't who he thought it was. ...Who he was <em>convinced<em> it was. He looked up. Indeed, it was no one but Basco. Marvelous silently cursed. He didn't have his gun with him, nor his sabre (why would he, when he was in the shower?).  
>He growled as Basco closed in on him, not even caring that he got wet in the process. "My, you sound happy to see me."<br>"My ass I am. Get out! Die!" With that, Marvelous punched Basco square in the face, the older man not even bothering to try to avoid it. The wicked grin was still plastered onto Basco's face as he moved the shorter's hand away, instead pulling him close.  
>"Ara, how crude." He snickered. "No matter how much I like it when you talk dirty, I think I need to silence you for a bit." When Basco leaned in to capture his lips with his own, Marvelous took the moment given and brought his knee up to meet Basco's crotch, hard.<br>At least that seemed to be something that worked even on Basco, Marvelous mused, as the man pulled back, letting out a small noise of pain. Of course it'd hurt.  
>"Go die!"<br>Miraculously enough, Basco really left a moment later.

Marvelous let his forehead rest against the wall to the shower, finally getting some peace and quiet. Why was it so hard to take a shower in this place? Had they always had this problem? He didn't think they had, but then, the lock had actually been working on the door until recently, until Luca destroyed it for some random thing or the other. Marvelous hadn't understood what it had been.

Once he was done showering (still annoyed, but now with a pleasantly warm body and a still fuzzy brain), he came out of the bathroom and into the main room, with its steering wheel and dinner table and everything. He could find every single one of the members of his crew there. Frowning, he stared at each and every one of them.

"Gai! I can take a shower on my own! Joe! I can take care of myself! Hakase! No matter how much I eat normally, I don't eat in the shower! Navi! Don't treasure navigate in the shower while someone's in it! Ahim! I can bring my own towels! Luka! What did you even come for?"

He took a deep breath, as he had yelled all of it in one go.

"And why the _hell_ is Basco sitting in my chair?"

Everyone turned to look at the mentioned chair. There, Basco was, sitting in it and looking all too pleased with himself. His clothes that had been close to soaked just a minute ago as he invaded the shower and Marvelous' personal space, were magically dry. How was that even possible?  
>And why hadn't anyone noticed his presence until now?<br>Basco laughed, waving his hand in dismissal. "Maa maa, Mabe-chan. You're way too cute when you're angry."  
>As they all prepared for a fight with the captain's former friend, Basco just flipped the edge of his poncho over his shoulder, that grin on his face widening. And just like that, they were all down on the floor, and Basco was gone before anyone could react.<p>

Annoyed, Marvelous felt like kicking the damn bathroom door. They really needed to fix the lock on this thing!

Though that was probably the least of their problems right now.


End file.
